No sin ti
by ali-chan6
Summary: oneshot.... misao&aoshi .... un error y la indecisión por solucionarlo, nos llevara a una tragedia por amor.... disfruten
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece...si es mío en verdad....pero al que mas uso es Aoshito-samita......en verdad no me vean así....no...no...no la camisa de fuerza otra vez....no ya me portare bien lo prometo....ok..ok...no son míos....no me pertenecen TT..... me voy a mi esquina oscura a llorar, ustedes sigan leyendo... buaaaa! TT  
  
**NO SIN TI**   
one-shot  
por: alichan (mi nn)  
  
KYOTO  
  
Estoy aquí sentado de nuevo en el templo tratando de meditar, puedo sentir los rayos del sol de media tarde en mi rostro, estoy listo físicamente para la meditación me encuentro en la posición de flor de loto y con los ojos cerrados, pero no estoy listo mentalmente, ya que mis pensamientos vuelven una y otra vez a la única persona de la que no los he podido apartar desde hace 2 largas y crueles semana, una y otra vez me viene a la mente la imagen de su rostro reflejando pasión y amor, pero también me viene a la mente su rostro empapado por sus lagrimas con los ojos esmaltados con traición y desesperación, y lo mas agonizante y perturbador es saber que yo causé ambos, y todo por un momento de locura y frenesí, por una loca necesidad urgente de sentirla, por un descuido y una perdida de control cambien todo su mundo y sin manera de poderlo reparar, por que para lo que le hice no basta un lo siento....  
  
flash back  
  
Repentinamente mi mente salio de esa nebulosidad que la había estado cubriendo y recapacite en lo que había hecho. Siguiendo la estupida idea de que talvez yo también merecía una segunda oportunidad y creyendo tontamente que la podía encontrar en ella, me deje guiar por las hermosas palabras que ella había mencionado momentos antes y sin decir una sola palabra me abalance sobre ella desbocando toda la pasión que había guardado en todos este tiempo, la hice mía, convertí a una inocente niña en una sorprendente mujer, fue el momento mas glorioso de toda mi existencia, fue como beber de cáliz de la vida eterna. Pero ahora con la mente libre de todo es remolino de sentimientos me doy cuenta que uno no puede conseguir una vida eterna si pagar un gran precio y la que lo pago fue ella. Por que siempre mis errores los terminan pagando la gente a la que mas amo, por que nunca es a mi al que le toca pagar su propia deuda, por que el destino es tan cruel y me permite vivir cometiendo tantos errores que solo cusan mas sufrimiento. y así con esos pensamiento me apresure a levantarme y vestirme ante una mirada llena de preocupación y pregunta.  
  
-Aoshi que sucede?-  
  
Me detuve por un momento y con la voz y mirada mas frías que pude encontrar le dije  
  
- Misao-san, lamento que esto haya ocurrido, fue una gran equivocación de mi parte, me deje llevar por la lujuria y el deseo y la he deshonrado, se que nunca podré repara lo que le he hecho pero no puedo permitir que usted viva en una mentira, por que en realidad yo no la amo y nunca podría tener una vida junto a usted, comprenderé perfectamente si me odia pero la verdad es esa-  
  
Y así me di vuelta y salí de la habitación ya que no podía soportar un minuto mas la mirada que me daba de tristeza y ver su hermoso rostro cubierto por las lagrimas de traición, hubiera preferido mil veces ver odio y rencor que la tristeza y traición que mostró, y como el buen cobarde en el que me he convertido huí de ese lugar y de ella.  
  
end flash back  
  
Y aquí estoy tantos días tan eternos después sin poder oír su dulce y alegre voz hablar de cualquier cosa solo para poder guardarme compañía, sin poder ver esas fantásticas sonrisas esculpidas en su rostro que solo eran dirigidas a mi en espera de una respuesta por mínima que fuera y esos hermosos ojos con luz propia que trasmiten tantas emociones de las cuales yo soy incapaz de demostrar, pero estoy decidido y esto no tiene retorno me debo mantener firme ya que es lo único que puedo hacer para recompensar un poco lo que he hecho, se que para mucho o todos creen que esto esta mal que así no deberían ser las cosas pero yo no lo creo así y si algo del pago por ese dulce error es volver a la eterna soledad que siempre me acompañó que así sea.  
  
Y tratando por milésima vez tan solo en este día de despejar su mente y poder llegar al el estado de meditación el cual anhelaba, se percato de la presencia que se encontraba detrás del shoji y de la cual no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo tenia allí, esa presencia de la cual nunca se podría olvidar aunque así lo quisiera.  
  
-Misao que es lo que ases aquí?- dijo desconcertado aunque sin demostrarlo a través de su tono siempre fri  
  
- yo... yo solo estaré aquí un momento y des..después....me iré y no volveré a molestarte **nunca** lo prometo.....solo un momento.. por favor-se oyó el pequeño susurro venia detrás del shoji que estaba abierto solo unos centímetros.  
  
No tuve el valor suficiente como para pedirle que se fuera, ya que paresia por sus palabras que tenía toda la intención de olvidarse de mi definitivamente, y a pesar de todo siento un gran dolor en el pecho de pensar en no volver a verla, pero al mismo tiempo me recuerdo que es mejor asi, que eso lo mejor para ella.... O es lo mejor para mi?.... no!! Todo es por ella para que ella sea feliz yo no importo....solo ella.  
  
Intente nuevamente continuar con mi meditación tratando de ignorar su presencia.. y aunque al principio me fue algo difícil, después de bloquear todo lo que me rodea logre entrar en el estado de relajación total que es necesario para meditar, tal vez lo único que necesite fue sentirla cerca para poder estar tranquilo... no eso no era verdad...lo que me relajo fue el saber que se olvidaría de mi....o no?.....  
  
Mi mente entro en un estado de éxtasis en el que todo eras ideas y recuerdos que aparecían como destellos fugases....pero repentinamente todo se enfoco en una imagen "misao-chan" esa pequeña que me robo el corazón cuando niña y que vino a reclamarlo siendo una mujer.. y de un momento a otro vi todos los momentos que compartimos juntos.. hasta llegar a la profética noche....solo de ver su cuerpo lleno de pasión creada y dirigida solamente a mi me hizo repentinamente salir de mi estado de meditación y mi mente por un breve momento fue un caos, cuando recupere mi calma inmediatamente trate de localizar a Misao y me di cuenta de que aun estaba tras el shoji pero su 'Ki' era tan bajo casi imperceptible, lo que deduje fue que se había quedado dormida, de echo podía ver su silueta reflejada en el delgado papel de la puerta corrediza, parecía que estaba sentada y recargada contra el marco. Note que había deslizado una carta, la cual levante y me di cuenta que estaba dirigida a mi y me dispuse a leerla, ya que tenia la sensación de que seria lo ultimo que recibiría de ella.  
  
_Querido Aoshi,  
  
Te escribo esta carta por que se que nunca podré decírtelo de frente, la verdad no tengo idea si estaré cerca o presente mientras tu leas esto, lo único que en realidad se es que ya no podía continuar así tenia que sacar todo lo que traigo por dentro, es irónico que ahora que no te lo puedo decir es cuando mas quiero decírtelo, pero se que ya es tarde para las palabras, sabes llegue a la conclusión de que tienes razón, me di cuenta de que tu y yo no estuvimos nunca destinados a estar juntos, la verdad es que fui una tonta...la tonta mas grande al creer que alguien tan magnifico como tu podría llegar amar a alguien como yo, por que después de todo que es lo que yo te podría ofrecer una imitación de mujer, una débil ninja, una pésima líder, simplemente una tonta que volaba alto y creía que las sueños se vuelven realidad si los deseas con toda tu alma.... Pero tarde me he dado cuenta que eso es una gran mentira. Pero a pesar de lo que digas el error no lo cometiste tu por lo que no te debes culpar, el error fue mío por permitir que ocurriera, después de todo eres un hombre con necesidades físicas, el problema es que yo como la mujer honorable que creía ser debí parar toda esa situación, pero me deje llevar creyéndome correspondida, sin estar segura, pero estaba equivocada y lo peor es que por mi error ahora tu eres el que te sientes culpable, pero no te sientas así por que yo no te culpo por nada, como podría culparte por no poderme amar cuando ni yo misma me quiero, realmente lo único que en este momento quisiera pedirte es que seas feliz por ti y por mi, solo quiero que vivas la vida que tienes y que dejas pasar entre tus dedos como si fuera algo insignificante cuando no lo es en absoluto, por favor te pido que vivas la vida por ti y no como yo que siempre viví por lo demás, quisiera poder verte sonreír pero se que no podré aunque siempre este a tu lado por que eso nunca lo debes de dudar este donde este siempre estaré junto a ti, se que suena tonto e ilógico, pero ya te darás cuenta de lo que digo. Bueno depuse de tantas tonterías que te he escrito me di cuenta de lo que en verdad necesito hacer para estar junto a ti sin molestar mas y se que talvez nunca me perdones el ser tan débil por lo que pienso hacer, se que después de que lo descubras creerás que soy una deshonra para el Oni por ser tan cobarde, pero ya no encuentro otra solución, y estoy tan desesperada.... Espero que kami me de la oportunidad en otra vida para volver a estar junto a ti.... Pero ahora dejo tu lado físicamente pero jamás espiritualmente.... Te pido por favor que me despidas de los demás, de mi familia y diles que me perdonen..  
  
Y recuerda que siempre tendrás todo mi amor y mi alma para acompañarte  
  
Misao Makimachi  
_  
Doble cuidadosamente la carta y la guarde. Su contenido me había dejado pasmado, jamás creí que ella llegara a sentirse así por mi, aunque creo que ella pensaba en huir después de dejarme la carta, supongo que se quedo dormida sin proponérselo.  
  
Ahora estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad a mi Misao, sus palabras me habían quitado la venda que tenia en los ojos, sabia que no podía vivir sin ella ni ella sin mí.  
  
Abrí el shoji para verla pacíficamente recostada el en marco con las piernas de lado con la cara mas pacifica que había visto en mi vida y con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que nunca había descansado mejor.  
  
Repentinamente me llego un olor muy familiar para mi, uno que no había olido en mucho tiempo y que quería volver a oler, y ahí fue cuando me percate de la cruda realidad  
  
- no...no....no me puedes hacer esto NOOO!...Misao por favor tu no... kami no me hagas esto no con ella......no por favor no!....-  
  
Me derrumbe junto a ella y la abrace con toda mi fuerza, no lo podía creer esto tenia que ser un sueño, ahí entre mis brazos tenia a la mujer que mas amaba en este mundo y que acababa de perder.  
  
No lo podía creer esto tenia que ser la pesadilla mas horrenda que podría tener, era imposible que estuviera sentado abrazando a Misao en medio de un charco de su propia sangre...no eso no podía pasar, ella nunca se cortaría las venas por un ser tan repugnante como lo soy yo....solo tenia que despertar y todo terminaría, volvería todo a ser como antes, si pronto abriría los ojos para terminar con todo esto y esperar el momento en que ella vendría a mi con una gran sonrisa y una bandeja con el te.  
  
Pero no era así y lo sabia, no podía despertar, levante la vista para ver su rostro tan pálido, pero eternamente hermoso.  
  
Si tan solo hubiera puesto mas atención me habría dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal desde que entro en el templo, por que podía ver el rastro de sangre desde la entrada, parecía que había cortado sus muñecas en otro lugar, solo para venir aquí y terminarse de desangrar frente a mi, seguro que quería que me diera cuenta del daño que le había hecho, quería que supiera que esto que había hecho era solo por mi culpa, y tenia razón era mi culpa solo mi culpa.  
  
-MISAOOOOOOOO!!!- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lagrimas escurrían por mi rostro, la angustia me comía por dentro, no sabia que hacer, ni lo que haría sin ella, ya no había quien me guiara por la oscuridad, ya no tenia alma por que se había ido con ella, ya nada me quedaba.....había perdido todo lo que me importaba.......  
  
-No te dejare sola... nunca mas.....te amo Misao siempre lo haré- dijo Aoshi con total resolución a pesar de que seguía derramando lagrimas por un amor perdido, pero que haría todo por recuperar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Unos momentos más tarde se formo toda una conmoción al descubrir a un joven par de amantes que habían muerto por amor en una de las salas de meditación del templo, rápidamente la noticia se extendió por todo Kyoto y Tokio, y la trágica historia de amor se convirtió en leyenda y se estuvo de luto por mucho tiempo en memoria de los jóvenes Okashiras del grupo Oniwabanshu, aun se cree que las almas de los dos jóvenes que se amaron habita el templo, y talvez así sea............  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FIN°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
n.a. snif snif!!....me quedo triste...realmente no era exactamente lo que tenia en mente, pero lo deje por si después quiero hacer una continuación, aunque si a alguien le interesa hacer la continuación me puede decir la idea y podemos acordar algo......  
  
Bueno esto lo empecé escribir en mi portátil hace tiempo, y lo recordé hace un par de día y decidí terminarlo, de hecho por esto es por lo que no he subido el cuarto capitulo de "Honor y Destino" aunque ya lo tengo en un 40%, espero en un par de días terminarlo n n  
  
Espero que les haya gustado  
  
ja ne!!!!!! nn 


	2. Challenge

HOLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Bueno este no es un capitulo...mas bien es una forma de agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review en esta historia......  
  
Tambien quiero decir que todos los que quieran hacer una continuación lo pueden hacer.... Seria como un "Reto" (Challenges).... Por mi no hay problema....la verdad es que si puedo mas adelante tal vez y hasta yo me anime a hacer una continuacion...pero ahorita ando algo ocupada con mis cosas personales, con el otro fic que estoy ecribiendo y con un par mas de fics que estoy preparando para publicar, pero tal vez después me de un tiempo y pueda crear una historia que le continue a este one-shot....mientras se los dejare a todos lo que quieran hacerlo por su cuenta n.n.  
  
gaby (hyatt : chica tu nunca fallas con los reviews y adoro eso de ti 1000 thanks,  
  
Randa1 : chica espero tu correo, pero si quieres tu puedes hacerle la continuación sin preguntar tiene todo mi permiso n.n ....solo has propaganda para que lean mi one-shot (jojojojo ke convenenciera . ).....  
  
perita182000 : ke bueno ke te gusto ....jejeje....lo de la continuación ...la verdad no se si hacerla ya que estoy con mi otro fics ocupada y estoy haciendo unos cuantos mas para después de que lleve mas avanzado ese...pero estoy dejando que cualquier persona que le quiera hacer continuación a este fics puede hacer  
  
arline : thanks por tus comentarios y me agrada la idea de tu continuación pero ahorita no tengo tiempo para hacerlo......pero si quieres desarrollar tu ideas puedes publicarla no hay bronca n.n  
  
hikaru : no....no te cortes las venas...por quien me va a leer después T.T .... Por lo de tu idea puedes hacer la continuación lo voy a dejar para que quien quiera usar este one-shot como base para otro fic puede hacerlo no problem!!! .... O por cierto te agregare a mi msn ok n.n y podemos charlar ahí jejeje ... muchas gracias por tus animos...besos  
  
Littleeri : gracias por tus comentarios y espero que puedas leer mi otro fic tambien es de MxA pero con algo de soujiro por ahí...tambien esta triste...espero te guste  
  
misaoai : jejeje si me kedo triste.....es ke me gustan mucho los fics tragicos son mi debilidad ..... n.n  
  
Bueno pues gracias o todos lo que leyeron este one-shot y que les gusto a pesar de ser tan triste.... Y tambien a los ke nos les gusto... todo vale n.n  
  
Bueno espero después encontrarme con la sorpresa de que a alguien realmente le intereso hacerle continuación a este fic...eso me haria feliz!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
